Fullmetal Musical
by Lea Ewig
Summary: Song fic de, por enquanto, um capítulo só.Uma conversa entre Mustang e Ed, em que Roy canta uma música para o loiro, e no fim Ed tem uma surpresa...EdRoy? & EdWinry. O resumo tá uma porcaria, mas a história tá bem melhor, eu garanto.


Bom, eu queria pedir desculpas por estar demorando tanto com "Depois do fim...", mas eu estava viajando e não tive tempo pra fazer mais nada até hoje...Até porque, estou reeditando o cap 1,que ficou um lixo...Mas enquanto isso se divirtam com essa fic mesmo...

Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence. Nem nenhuma das músicas aqui citadas. Se pertencessem, eu seria rica e escritora de vários best-sellers...Ou não...

Seis horas. Fim do expediente. O quartel começa a esvaziar, com os oficiais indo para suas casas ou para seus apartamentos no alojamento do exército, fazendo planos para o fim de semana que se inicia. Os irmãos Elric, cansados, suspiram a cada passo, pensando no banho quente e nas camas macias que os esperavam no quarto, e no sono atrasado que finalmente poderiam recuperar. Mas seus planos são frustrados por uma voz feminina que chama o mais velho.

- Edward-kun!

- Hã? Ah, Tenente! Já tá indo embora também?

- Sim... Ah, o Coronel quer falar com você...

- Aquele estúpido... Me chama agora que tô indo embora?!

- Nii-san, não fale assim do Coronel!

- Falo sim! E eu não vou! Ele que me chamasse mais cedo!

- Ele disse que é muito importante que você vá.

- Aff... Saco. Que seja então... - Resmunga, indo em direção à sala de Mustang, sendo seguido por Al.

- Ah, Edward-kun, não acho que o Alphonse-kun deva ir.

- Hã? Porquê?

- Bom, é que o Coronel disse que quer falar com você em particular...

- ... Não quero falar com ele em particular... - Diz, receoso, se escondendo atrás do irmão.

- Nii-san, deixa de criancice...

- Aff, o que aquele maldito quer afinal? - Pergunta para Riza

- Não sei, ele não me disse...

- ... - Ele fica de queixo caído, estupefato com o fato do Coronel não ter falado para a Tenente do que se tratava.

- Que foi?

- Nada não... Bom, Al, vou ver o que aquele inútil quer, pode ir na frente. - Diz, tentando recobrar a postura.

- Mas nii-san... - Al fala, preocupado com a aparente seriedade do assunto.

- Não esquenta com isso Al! Ele provavelmente só quer me dar o resto do trabalho dele pra eu fazer. Aquele imprestável...

- Tá bem...

- Quer companhia Alphonse-kun? - Riza pergunta, compadecida.

- Claro! - Responde, já mais feliz - Até daqui a pouco nii-san!

- Hmph! - Ed simplesmente resmunga e vai até a sala do Coronel. Chegando lá, abre a porta direto, sem bater.

- E a educação Fullmetal?

- Esqueci, junto com a paciência. O que você quer, seu inútil?

- Será que vou ser obrigado a te lembrar que sou seu superior e...

- Aff... O que o _senhor_ quer?

- Melhorou... Bom, eu andei lendo as fichas dos meus subordinados...

- Isso explica por que seu trabalho não anda...

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso...

- Tá, você andou lendo a ficha deles, e daí?

- Não a _deles_, a de _vocês_.

- Hmmm, e daí? O que que tem?

- Daí que eu vi que hoje é seu aniversário.

- ... E...?

- Como "E..."?! Os outros sempre saem mais cedo quando fazem aniversário pra poder comemorar! Isso quando não faltam e deixam todo o _meu_ trabalho pra _eu_ fazer!

- O trabalho é seu... E o que _eu_ tenho a ver com os outros que saem cedo nos aniversários _deles_?

- Tecnicamente nada... Mas você não comemora seu aniversário, não?

- Não. Desde que Al e eu saímos de Rizenpool paramos de comemorar. O mais perto que chegamos de uma festa é quando a Winry e a vovó Pinako estão com a gente. Falando nisso, elas ainda não deram sinal de vida... Elas normalmente ligam mais cedo... - Fala as duas últimas frases mais pra ele mesmo do que para o Coronel.

- Mas você e o Alphonse já recuperaram seus corpos... Nem assim?

- Nem, é que a gente perdeu o costume.

- Hmmm... O Hughes também sabia?

- Do meu aniversário? Sabia. A Glacier-san também sabe...

- Ah... Bom, eu acho que você devia sair pra comemorar.

- Pouco me importa o que você acha...

- Não quer sair comigo?

- Como?! - Ele perguntou incrédulo, achando que tinha entendido errado o pedido de Roy.

- Não quer sair comigo? - Repetiu, tranqüilamente.

- QUÊ?! Você é gay?! Pedófilo?!

- ... Você já tá fazendo 17 anos...

- Isso era pra ser uma resposta decente?

- Deixa de frescura Fullmetal... "Eu quero te levar num bar gay..."

- IRC!! Eu não sou gay! E ainda não posso beber. Logo, eu não vou!!!

- Mas eu também não sou gay.

- E como você vai num bar gay se não é gay?!

- ... O barman é simpático...

- WTF?!

- Bom, isso não vem ao caso agora... Você vem?

- NEM SE EU FOSSE FICAR MAIS ALTO!!!! JÁ DISSE QUE _NÃO SOU GAY_!!!!!

- Bom, tudo bem, mas só pra você saber... - E Roy começa a cantar.

Se você fosse gay

Estaria tudo bem.

Eu quero dizer que, hey,

Eu gosto de você de qualquer jeito.(Como amigo, por favor gente...¬¬)

Porque veja bem,

Se fosse comigo,

Eu me sentiria livre pra dizer, que eu sou gay

(Mas eu não sou gay.)

- Mustang, dá pra para com a cantoria? Tenho mais o que fazer!

- ... - Roy só encara o loiro, com uma cara do tipo: "Aham, quem você acha que engana?", deixando Ed ainda mais estressado.

- QUÊ?!

- Se você fosse efeminado

- Taisa!

- Eu ainda estaria aqui,

- Dá pra parar?

- Ano após ano

- Chega!

- Porque você é querido (importante) pra mim,

- Seu gay!

- E eu sei que você

- O quê?

- Me aceitaria também,

- Acho que não hein...

- Se eu te dissesse hoje,

"Hey! Adivinha só, eu sou gay!"

(Mas eu não sou gay.)

Eu estou feliz só por estar com você.

- Agora tenho _certeza_ de que você é gay.

- Então de que me interessa saber,

O que você faz na cama com homens?

- Eca, nojento!!!

- Não é não!

Se você fosse gay

Eu gritaria "hooray"!

- Não tô ouvindo!

- E eu ficaria aqui,

- La la la la la!

- Mas não ficaria no seu caminho.

- Aaaah!

- Você pode contar comigo, pra estar sempre

Ao seu lado todo dia,

Pra te dizer que está tudo bem,

Você nasceu assim,

E,é como dizem, está no seu DNA,

Você é gay!

- Eu _NÃO SOU GAY_!!!

- Se você fosse gay.

- Argh! Eu já disse que não sou gay, gosto de _mulheres_!

- Eu também. Esqueceu que eu tô saindo com a Riza?

- Você joga nos dois times?

- Hã?

- Você... É bi?

- ... Digamos que sou bem liberal...

- OMFG!!! - Grita Ed, surpreso com essa "revelação".

- Que foi?

- Nada não! Bom, se me dá licença, tenho que ir embora porquê o Al tá me esperando...

- Te faço companhia.

- _NÃO_! Não precisa! Sei o caminho, thau! - E sai correndo da sala.

- Aff... Não acredito que me prestei a esse papel... -Mustang suspira e vai andando na mesma direção que Ed havia seguido.

O loiro, ao chegar na porta do alojamento, simplesmente se joga no chão, tentando recobrar o fôlego.

- Eu sabia... Não devia ter ido... Nunca mais fico sozinho numa sala com ele... Aquele tarado, pervertido, pedófilo, gay, bi, sei lá... Mas ele me paga... -Continua xingando, se escorando na parede para se levantar. Ao ficar de pé novamente, já com a respiração normalizada, tenta abrir a porta, mas ela está trancada.

- Ué... Será que o Al saiu com a Tenente? Que estranho... Ele falou que vinha direto pra cá... - Ele pega a chave, abre a porta e acende a luz.

- SURPRESA!

- Quê?! - Ele olha em volta, surpreso, e vê todos os amigos amontoados na sala. - Mas o que todo mundo tá fazendo aqui? - Pergunta, confuso, ainda olhando em volta.

- Idéia do Al. - A Sensei responde

- Sensei, até você?

- Lógico, achou que _eu_ia perder a festa? Porquê? Não gostou? - Pergunta com um brilho ameaçador nos olhos.

- Nããããão... Por quê você acha isso? - Pergunta, recuando.

- É bom mesmo...

- Hei, quantos anos você tá fazendo mesmo?

- Hã? Russel, até você tá aqui? Ah...17... - Responde, distraído.

- O quê?! 17 anos e ainda é baixinho?! Tsc tsc tsc...

- GRRR... Eu cresci desde que me livrei dos automails, tá?!

- Quanto? Um centímetro?

- Não! Três!

- Ah. - Lançando um olhar de desprezo ao aniversariante.

- Edward... - Winry chama, com um brilho assassino nos olhos.

- Ahn? - Ele se vira na direção da garota e se surpreende. - Winry! Você veio... Isso explica porquê vocês não ligara...

- Por acaso você está querendo culpar os _meus _automails pela sua baixa estatura? - Winry interrompe, apontando uma chave inglesa ameaçadoramente para ele.

- Hã... _Lógico_ que não Winry! Impressão sua...

- O Edward-kun vive um relacionamento à base de terror... - Riza comenta.

- É... Me pergunto quem é a mulher da relação... - Completa Havoc

- Mas Tenente, você e o Coronel também têm um relacionamento à base de terror... -Fuery observa.

- Você acha? - Reflete.

- Certeza.

- Impressão sua... É que eu tenho que mantê-lo na linha...

- Concordo plenamente Riza-chan!

- Ah, até que enfim alguém que me compreende, Winry-chan!

- O que seria deles se não fosse por nós duas... E às vezes até o Al apanha... - Gotas em todos.

- Hã... Falando nisso Tenente, acho que o Coronel tá te traindo.

- Com quem?! - Ela pergunta, já sacando o revólver. - Ah se eu pego...

- Com um barman.

...Silêncio...

- Hahahahahahaha!!!

- Hã? Porquê tá todo mundo rindo?

- Você é mais burro do que eu pensei Fullmetal... - Fala Roy, da porta que o loiro tinha esquecido aberta.

- Iiiirc!! - Ed gela e corre pra se esconder atrás do sofá. As risadas aumentam.

- Nii-san, o que ele te falou? - Al pergunta, sorrindo, se abaixando na frente do irmão encolhido.

- Ele começou tudo a sério, falando que sabia que era meu aniversário, falou até do Hughes-san, mas depois começou a cantar "If you were gay" e depois disse que é bi... Irc!! - Nova onda de risadas.

- Sabe, eu ouvi dizer que a capacidade cerebral é proporcional à altura... - Roy comenta.

- Tá me chamando de baixinho?! - Grita, saindo de trás do sofá.

- Tô.

- E de burro, por tabela... - Completa Pinako.

- GRRR...

- Ed, não rosna pra minha avó!

- Aff... Ainda não entendi porque tavam rindo.

- Fullmetal... - Roy começa, se aproximando e tentando colocar a mão no ombro dele, mas Ed foge.

- Tá pensando o quê?! Já disse que não sou gay!

- E eu também já disse que não sou.

- É, disse que é bi!

- Eu nunca disse isso... - Tira um gravador do bolso - "...Digamos que sou bem liberal..."

- Então!

- Então... Sou liberal, mas hetero.

- Sei...

- Pergunte pra Riza como sou liber... - Um tiro passa zunindo ao lado da orelha dele. - Desculpa Riza-chan, retiro o que disse.

- Hmph!

- Quer saber? Acho que dentre o Coronel e o Edward, é mais provável que o _Edward _seja o gay... - Reflete Havoc, em voz alta.

- QUÊ?!

- Há! Bem feito Fullmetal!

- Cala a boca Mustang!

- Mas vejam só, - Havoc continua - o Coronel sempre saía com todas as mulheres que via na frente, inclusive minhas namoradas. Mas agora ele sossegou e tem um relacionamento sério com a Tenente... O estranho é que continuo solteiro, mesmo com o Coronel compromissado... Já você Edward...17 anos e nunca namorou ninguém... Quer dizer... Você arrasta esse caso aí com a Winry faz um tempão, mas não assume nada... Bom, pelo menos você não aceitou ir ao bar gay... Ia ser demais né? - Ed ia responder, mas Winry fala antes.

- Bom... Na verdade... - Gagueja, corada- ... É sério sim... - E mostra a mão direita, com um anel de compromisso.

- Quê? Ah, mas... Pode ser que seja de outro... - Diz Havoc, tentando se justificar. Ed simplesmente põe a mão por dentro da gola da roupa e tira de lá um cordão com uma aliança igual à da Winry, pendurada como pingente.

- Ah, mas... Mas...Você pode estar só tentando acobertá-lo... - Havoc começa a se desesperar, tentando a todo custo sustentar a nova teoria. Ed simplesmente suspira e beija Winry, na frente de todos. A sala toda fica de queixo caído, menos Al, Pinako, a Sensei e Sig, que já sabiam do namoro.

- De... Desde quando...? - Havoc aponta para o casal, surpreso demais para formular uma frase completa.

- Desde que recuperei meu corpo e o do Al. Admita Havoc, você é o único encalhado aqui! - Esse último comentário fez Jean se sentir o último dos últimos e ele simplesmente se jogou na cadeira mais próxima e começou a fumar, sendo deixado de lado em suas reflexões.

- Então... Winry, você só aceitou namorar o Fullmetal depois que ele recuperou _todos_ os membros?

- Ah, na verdade, ele só tomou coragem pra se declarar depois disso e... - E só então caiu a ficha. Ela, com toda sua maestria, jogou a chave inglesa e mais uma pá de ferramentas na cabeça de Roy, que foi ao chão, desacordado. Ed simplesmente anda até ficar do lado dele, agacha e fala:

- Dói né? Essa foi por tentar dar uma de engraçadinho pra cima da Winry... - Se levanta e vai falar com o resto dos convidados, tomando o cuidado de pisar na mão do Taisa ao sair. Mas no meio de uma conversa com Fuery, Fletcher vem avisar que Roy ainda está desmaiado. Ed pára e depois de um momento na mais profunda reflexão, ele vai atrás de ajuda para o Coronel.

- Ah, Major Armstrong! Preciso de ajuda!

- Ah, mas é claro, meu caro Edward!

- Bom, tendo em vista suas inigualáveis habilidades no tratamento de feridos em combate, venho lhe fazer um apelo para que restabeleça a saúde de nosso louvável Coronel Mustang!

- Ora, mas seria um prazer poder colocar em prática as técnicas de cura (?) passadas de geração em geração na família Armstrong!

- Beleza! Fico te devendo essa, Major!

- Sem problema jovem Elric! - E Armstrong se afasta para cuidar do ferido.

- Mwhuahuahua... E essa é por me ter feito ouvir sua cantoria incessante e insana... Huhuhuhu... - E volta para a festa, sorrindo sombriamente. - Eu avisei que ia te fazer pagar...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primeiramente...

Caras Roy-fans, me perdoem por fazê-lo sofrer tanto...Eu também sou fã do Roy, mas devo confessar que prefiro o Ed...

Caras yaoi fangirls... Sei que arruinei as esperanças de todas vocês por não fazer nada rolar entre o Ed e o Roy, mas é que eu não sou gosto muito de yaoi...

Caras Winry-haters...Bom, tenho que concordar que a Winry na versão anime é muito chata, mas no mangá ela é bem mais legal..._Lógico _que eu prefiro Ed/Me, mas ia dar mto trabalho...Mas ainda pretendo escrever em primeira pessoa sobre uma personagem nova que estou criando, assim ficaria mais fácil as fãs se colocarem no lugar da personagem...

Acho que acabei de assinar minha sentença de morte depois desses comentários...XD...

Bom, quando o Roy fala: "Eu quero te levar num bar gay" ("I wanna take you to a gay bar") é uma referência à música _Gay Bar (Electric Six)_- música principal é _If you were gay (Avenue Q)_.Eu traduzi para ficar mais fácil de entender e porque eu mudei os comentários pra poder se encaixar a fic, mas o resto está igual. A música original é sobre dois amigos que dividem o mesmo apartamento e um deles tem..._certas_ _tendências_...Vou colocar a letra original aqui, pra quem quiser, junto com dois links pra vídeos da música.

O jeito q eu tive a idéia pra fic foi bem estranho...E naum foi ao musical nem nada... Ah, eu vou criar vários capítulos que nem esse, com mais músicas do Avenue Q e outras do gênero... Só não decidi ainda se os capítulos terão alguma ligação entre eles (como num musical mesmo) ou se faço vários "contos" independentes uns do outros... Se quiserem dar sugestões de músicas, sintam-se à vontade...Então, reviews, plz...

ROD  
Aah, an afternoon alone with (Aah, uma tarde sozinho com)  
My favorite book, "Broadway (Meu livro preferido, "Musicais)  
Musicals of the 1940s." (da Broadway de 1940.)  
No roommate to bother me. (Sem colega de quarto pra me incomodar.)  
How could it get any better than this? (Como poderia ficar melhor?)

NICKY  
Oh,hi Rod! (Oh, oi Rod!)

ROD  
Hi Nicky. (Oi Nicky.)

NICKY  
Hey Rod, you'll never (Hey Rod, você nunca)  
Guess what happened to (Vai adivinhar o que aconteceu comigo)  
Me on the subway this morning. (no metrô hoje de manhã.)  
This guy was smiling at me and talking to me (Esse cara estava sorrindo pra mim e falando comigo)

ROD  
That's very interesting. (Muito interessante.)

NICKY  
He was being real friendly, (Ele estava sendo muito amigável,)  
And I think he was coming on to me. (E eu acho que ele estava me cantando.)  
I think he might've thought I was gay! (Eu acho que ele pensou que eu fosse gay!)

ROD  
Aham,so,uh,why are you telling me this?(Aham,então,uh,porque você está me contando isso?)  
Why should I care?(Porque eu me importaria?)

I don't care.(Eu não me importo)  
What did you have for lunch today? (O que você almoçou hoje?)

NICKY  
Oh, you don't have to get (Oh, você não precisa ficar)  
All defensive about it, Rod... (Na defensiva por causa disso, Rod...)

ROD  
I'm NOT getting defensive! (Eu NÃO estou na defensiva)  
What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? (De que me importa se você conheceu um cara gay?)  
I'm trying to read. (Eu estou tentando ler.)

NICKY  
Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Rod. (Oh, eu não quis dizer nada com isso, Rod.)  
I just think it's something we should be able to talk about. (Eu só acho que isso é algo sobre o que nós deveríamos ser capazes de conversar.)

ROD  
I don't want to talk about it, (Eu não quero falar sobre isso)  
Nicky! This conversation is over!!! (Nicky! Essa conversa acabou!!!)

NICKY  
Yeah, but... (É, mas...)

ROD  
OVER!!! (Acabou!!!)

NICKY  
Well, okay, but just so you know — (Bom, tudo bem, mas só pra você saber)  
IF YOU WERE GAY ( fic)  
THAT'D BE OKAY. ( fic)  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY, ( fic)  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY. ( fic)  
BECAUSE YOU SEE, ( fic)  
IF IT WERE ME, ( fic)  
I WOULD FEEL FREE ( fic)  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY ( fic)  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.) ( fic)

ROD  
Nicky, please! (Nicky, por favor!)  
I am trying to read... (Eu estou tentando ler...)  
What?! (Quê?!)

NICKY  
IF YOU WERE QUEER ( fic)

ROD  
Ah, Nicky! (Ah, Nicky!)

NICKY  
I'D STILL BE HERE, ( fic)

ROD  
Nicky, I'm trying to read this book. (Nicky, Eu estou tentando ler esse livro.)

NICKY  
YEAR AFTER YEAR ( fic)

ROD  
Nicky! (Nicky!)

NICKY  
BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR ( fic)  
TO ME, ( fic)

ROD  
Argh! (Argh!)

NICKY  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU ( fic)

ROD  
What? (O quê?)

NICKY  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO, ( fic)

ROD  
I would? (Eu aceitaria?)

NICKY  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY, ( fic)  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT, ( fic)  
I'M GAY!" ( fic)  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.) ( fic)  
I'M HAPPY ( fic)  
JUST BEING WITH YOU. ( fic)

ROD  
High Button Shoes, Pal Joey... (High Button Shoes, Pal Joey)[Eu acho q isso são os nomes de personagens do livro que ele está tentando ler, mas eu não tenho certeza

NICKY  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT ( fic)  
MATTER TO ME ( fic)  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED ( fic)  
WITH GUYS? ( fic)

ROD  
Nicky, that's GROSS! (Nicky, isso é indecente!)

NICKY  
No it's not! (Não é não!)  
IF YOU WERE GAY ( fic)  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY! ( fic)

ROD  
I am not listening! (Não estou ouvindo!)

NICKY  
AND HERE I'D STAY, ( fic)

ROD  
La la la la la!

NICKY  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET ( fic)  
IN YOUR WAY. ( fic)

ROD  
Aaaah!

NICKY  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME ( fic)  
TO ALWAYS BE ( fic)  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY, ( fic)  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY, ( fic)  
YOU WERE JUST BORN ( fic)  
THAT WAY, ( fic)  
AND, AS THEY SAY, ( fic)  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA, ( fic)  
YOU'RE GAY! ( fic)

ROD  
BUT I'M NOT GAY! ( fic)

NICKY  
If you were gay. ( fic)

ROD  
Argh!


End file.
